Security bags of this type are useful for the transport and distribution of valuable items by mail or any other means. Also such bags can be used for the storage of valuable items.
Security for the above purpose or purposes are usually made from sheet plastics material such as polythene. Such bags can be made from a single continuous web of plastics material or two overlaid webs of material so that the bottom and side edges of the bag are closed, leaving a pocket having an opening enabling articles to be placed within the bag. The bag can have a protected graphics tape coated with pressure-sensitive adhesive on the body of the bag so that once the bag is sealed, access to the bag cannot take place without there being some evidence of tampering with the bag to extract the items within the bag.
However it may be possible to remove the protected graphics tape and open the bag without leaving any signs of tampering.